The Pocky
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Malik Isthar se topa con Yugi Mutou mientras va camino a la escuela, al verlo con un curioso dulce en la boca no puede evitar la curiosidad. Liberashipping, Malik y Yugi


Día de San Valentín, un día peculiar, si bien Malik Isthar ya se ha acostumbrado a tener el casillero lleno de regalos ese día, ahora ha encontrado algo peculiar, su compañero Yugi Mutou se encuentra a unos metros delante de él, solo debe correr un poco para alcanzarle si quisiera, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo se siente un tanto perezoso.

Sin embargo es en la vuelta de la esquina que observa algo peculiar, una caja roja en su mano y en su boca lo que parece un ¿Palo de brocheta?

Es más, su curiosidad lo que le hace moverse, le palmea la espalda y sonríe ladinamente mientras trata de no reírse ante el susto que le ha pegado al chico.

—Buenos días —es el saludo que ofrece Malik Isthar.

—B.. Buenos días Malik —dice estropeadamente mientras trata de recomponer la compostura. Pronto nota su mirada puesta en el Pocky que trae consigo, con una sonrisa sincera extiende la caja color roja —¿Quieres? —pero el egipcio parece un tanto reticente — es chocolate con fresas —afirma mientras muerde el que trae en la boca.

Malik Isthar confía en sus palabras, no ve en ellas la mentira, pero mentiría si dijese que no es la primera vez que ha visto este extraño dulce, siempre le habían dado chocolates caseros.

Toma una de las barritas, se lo lleva a la boca, es el balance entre el dulce chocolate y los trozos de fresas lo que le hacen sonreír sin querer.

Pronto escucha la risita de Yugi Mutou, en sus mejillas siente el ardor por el leve rubor, agradece su color de piel puesto que oculta aquella forma deplorable de ser, lo cierto es que Malik Isthar sueña con ser un chico cool.

—¿Que te pareció? —escuchó preguntar a Yugi Mutou, pero antes de poder responder la voz de dos compañeros les interrumpió.

—Oh vamos Kenta déjame —habla la chica de pelo rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro interponiendo su maletín entre ellos.

—Solo uno —fue la propuesta del chico de pelo negro que traía una caja similar a la deYugi Mutou, con una sonrisa pícara saca el Pocky y lo coloca en sus labios— vamos uno y ya.

—Está bien —suspiro la chica resignada.

Lo que Malik Isthar observo fue algo que no espero ver.

Un beso.

Sin lugar a dudas a veces los japoneses eran un tanto peculiares. Siendo que podían ser demasiado tradicionales, pero ahora mismo veía el lado exhibicionista de su cultura.

Su mirada bajo al ver como el beso profundizaba, hasta él podía cohibirse en esos casos, entonces al ver sus pies diviso los de su compañero, por un momento se había olvidado que venía acompañado de alguien más.

Subió su mirada hasta llegar a su rostro, al parecer él también había visto la escena, tenía la mirada desviada a la derecha, fue entonces que aquella vocesita que le invitaba a hacer locuras le había susurrado algo impensable, pero era la curiosidad ante el resultado final lo que le había motivado a hacerlo al fin y al cabo.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa le tomó de los hombros llamando así su atención.

—¿Malik?

—No saben mal —soltó sin verle, Yugi Mutou pensó que el joven egipcio solo trataba de retomar la conversación. Un poco más aliviado retomo la compostura de hace unos segundos, es así que nuevamente saca otro Pocky de la caja y lo lleva a su boca. Sin embargo cae cuenta de su acto mal educado, tal vez debió ofrecerle a su compañero antes de volver a comer.

—¿Malik quieres probar más? —se ha sacado el Pocky de la boca. Malik ve su intento frustrado, pensó tal vez imitar el gesto que observo hace unos segundos, pero antes de dejar su plan de lado ve una oportunidad más.

—Que amable eres chibi —le guiña un ojo mientras toma el Pocky que alguna vez estuviese en la boca de Yugi Mutou para llevarlo a la suya— Sin duda alguna no sabe nada mal —son las palabras que hacen sonrojar al amatista mientras prosiguen su camino a la escuela.

* * *

**Un pequeño drabble para esta noche. Espero retomar a esta hermosa pareja para algo más largo en un futuro, es la inspiración de las vacaciones supongo, por otra parte si te gusto no olvides votar y comentar eso me haría muy feliz. Se les ama. Nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
